Letters
by Archangela
Summary: Another D/Hr angst songfic, with a twist. This was written to a Filipino song by a Filipino band, using the original lyrics. (Sort of like Serenade, but angst, and D/Hr instead of H/HR) Enjoy my angst, fellow Flips. :)


AN: Yet another Filipino songfic, since my other one, _Serenade, received such a positive reaction. I hope you like this too. It's one of my favorite songs._

Disclaimer: Harry Potter™ belongs to J.K. Rowling and _Sulat__ was penned and performed by Moonstar 88, a Filipino band. They rock. :)_

Dedicated to: The conceited one. _Seryoso__ siya sa lahat ng pangakong sinta. _

**Letters**

_Sa__ kanyang mga mata_

_Hindi mo makita na mahal ka niya_

            "You have beautiful eyes." she had said out loud, her fingers lightly tracing his cheekbones. He then looked down at her, his head tilted slightly to the side. "Really?" Hermione had smiled. "Yes. Really."

            And they were beautiful eyes, the color of a rainy sky, and they concealed everything that could declare him a weak man. 

            As he held her in his arms, she looked up at those remarkable eyes and thought sadly _Yes__, they conceal his every weakness... even love. Most especially love._

_Dahil__ sa pagkakamaling nagawa_

_Noong__ kayo ay mag-eskwelahan_

            "Can you ever forgive me?" he had whispered to her once, as they lay side by side looking up at the stars. "For what?" she had rolled over then, propped herself up on the grass with her elbows, smiled at him in the starlight. 

            His eyes, then, those pretty, pretty eyes, were closed, and he spoke with the gravity of the slightly drunk. "For being such an arsehole back in school." She watched his mouth, his full lips, as they moved and confessed. He opened his eyes, looked straight at her. "I had an image to uphold. I'm sorry. I caused you and Potter and Weasley a lot of pain." 

            Hermione smiled down at Draco. "That's okay. You're making up for it now." 

            He smiled, surprisingly. "Really. I am."

_Sabi__ niya ikaw lang ang mahal_

_Seryoso__ siya sa lahat ng pangakong sinta_

            But that was all over now. 

            His promises had blown away with the summer wind, and his confessions of true love seemed no more as substantial as the dreams and hopes Hermione had cherished so dearly. 

            Draco was gone. For good, and all she had left were her memories and his letters, both of which caused her great pain. "He was so serious." she would whisper as she lay awake at night, the sheafs of parchment clutched in her numb fingers. "Serious about all his promises of love... he told me I was the only one he loved, and that he would ever love..."

            She rolled over, the bed empty and cold beside her. "Where are you now?"

_Ikaw__ lang ang hinihintay maghapon_

_Hanggang__ maguwian na_

            Her memories were painfully stark against their history, and calling them back only served as an escape from the reality of her loneliness.

            They were all there. The way he would whisper her name over and over in the darkness of their cottage, how it felt to wake up in the middle of the night with his arms around her waist and his face buried in her neck, the way he would smile in the sunlight... his heartbreaking beauty. 

            And Hermione, one lonely, broken woman, would cry at night, letters from a man she had lost locked away in an ornate green and silver box by her bedside. How she wished she could lock her pain up in it as well.

_Patawarin__ mo ako_

            Far away, separated by time, distance and heartbreak, Draco Malfoy lived on. He sat up in bed, beside his sleeping lover, and composed letters to Hermione in the back of his head.

            And all his letters began the same way. "Can you forgive me?" 

_Mapaglarong__ isipan_

            The night was cold and the stars were bright, and the rhythmic breathing of the woman beside him was peaceful and contented. He looked down at her, at her glossy blond hair and tanned skin, and he thought to himself _This__ is not Hermione._

_            "Can you forgive me?" he whispered, and the night did not reply._

_Mapapatawad__ mo ba ako?___

_O sadyang makakalimutan ang mga sulat ko sa'yo..._

            Life was constant and life was peaceful for Draco Malfoy, as he danced in the clubs and ate in the restaurants with his lovely Frenchwoman by his side. But he couldn't help thinking, as he watched her hair glitter in the candlelight, of a lover he had left behind, all those years ago.

            _I wonder if she kept my letters. he thought distractedly as Elle pressed up against him, as her lips found their way to his._

            In truth, Hermione did. She treasured his letters more than life itself. After all... wasn't Draco her life?

_May kanta ka pa sa kanya_

            Evening was falling over Paris, and the streetlamps were just beginning to wink on outside the café where Draco lounged with his paramour. He looked up disinterestedly as a violinist approached their table, and Elle enthusiastically threw the man some francs. 

            The violin struck a few notes, melancholy and bittersweet, and the song began to float into the cold air. Draco's eyes, eyes she had proclaimed beautiful, blinked open. Across the table, Elle began to croon along in a well-trained voice.

            _Moon River... wider than a mile..._

_            Draco's breath caught in his throat, the violin's notes working their way into his heart like shattered glass. "Don't." he whispered hoarsely to Elle, who looked at him quizzically, her bright red lips pursed. "Don't sing." She looked offended._

_Yun__ pala ay kanta mo rin sa iba_

            "But Draco..." she protested in her lilting French accent. "Zis is our song." Draco's heart thudded painfully. _Our song?__ It was my song... with Hermione... But when he caught Elle's seductive smile in the candlelight, he realized that it was also his song with every girl he had ever loved._

            Including the one he had broken, and the one he was with now.

            He smiled weakly. "Go on, Elle. _Dream maker... you heartbreaker..."_

            So far away, Hermione lay in her bed and sang their song through tears and pain.

            "_You heartbreaker... wherever you're going, I'm going your way..."_

            And came a point when she could take it no longer, and she succumbed to the dark, where he was calling her name.

_Nalaman__ mo hindi lang pala ikaw_

_Ang__ pina-ibig niya_

            Her only picture of him was in a silver frame in her bedroom, and there was not a day she didn't look at it. 

            Today, she touched it carefully, reverently. Her fingers tracing the delicate line of his jaw, those exquisite eyes, the way his white-blond hair skimmed the lines of his brow... 

            And she whispered to it, told him her secrets, listened for his confessions and the promises that never returned. 

            "I wasn't the only one, was I, Draco?" she asked of the silent photograph, charmed to stay still. "I wasn't the only one who fell for you, I wasn't the only one broken..." she smiled painfully. "I wasn't the only you loved."

_Patawarin__ mo ako_

_Mapaglarong__ isipan_

            Far away, Draco was breaking another heart. 

            "Elle, things just aren't working out." He watched her face fall, those bright eyes fill up with tears. "But Draco..." she whispered, reaching for him. He moved away, looked away. "No, this is goodbye, Elle." 

            She stumbled to her feet, pausing only at the door. "Are you sorry, love?" she asked of him, her face turned away. Draco didn't look at her, he only told the truth. "No. I'm not." Elle's voice cracked. "Did you ever love me, Draco Malfoy?" 

            He told her the truth, and the night wind carried away the Frenchwoman's sobs.

_Mapapatawad__ mo ba ako?___

            She was gone by the next morning, and the only trace of her was her perfume on his shirts. Draco couldn't bear it, and he arranged to have everything laundered by that afternoon. 

            He stood at the window, his eyes trained on the broken horizon. "I'm sorry." 

            His forehead rested against the window, his hand clutching at his chest, his eyes closed tight. "I'm sorry."

_O sadyang makakalimutan ang mga sulat ko sa'yo..._

            Hermione opened the letters once more, her hands cradling the well-read lines, the emerald ink on fraying parchment. 

            "I'm sorry, too." she whispered to the words written long ago, words fueled by love and desire, and truth. 

            "I'm sorry, too." she told the man long gone, her fingernails tracing the archaic handwriting, the signature at the end. _Draco Malfoy._

_Sabi__ niya ikaw lang ang mahal_

_Seryoso__ siya sa lahat ng pangakong sinta_

_Patawarin__ mo ako_

_Mapaglarong__ isipan_

            "Do you miss me too, Hermione?" he asked no one in particular, his steel-grey eyes hidden beneath translucent marble eyelids.

            She laid a hand on the stack of faded love letters. "I miss you." she whispered. 

_Mapapatawad__ mo ba ako?___

_O sadyang makakalimutan ang mga sulat ko sa'yo..._

            "Do you love me, Hermione?" he asked.

            Countless miles away, she replied. "I love you, Draco."

            And she tossed the letters into the fire.

-------------------

**AN: Well then. I tried translating the lyrics, but they came out rather strange. However, if you're curious about them, email me at freaking_me_up@yahoo.com and I'll send them to you if you ask nicely enough. For those who understood the song, however... _mabuhay__!__ Haha. :)_**


End file.
